Eastmore College
Overview Eastmore College takes place in a college full of narrow and cluttered hallways, as well as even more cramped maintenance passages that are just barely wider than a standard investigator. The college houses many educational and recreational areas that act as landmarks and spawn locations for clues. Some of these areas include a cafeteria, an arcade, a music room, an art room, a sculpting room, a lecture room, and more. Certain landmarks also contain a balcony that both investigators and the creature can see over. Description After facing economic troubles several ago, the academy couldn't return to the glory of days past. Disturbing rumors encouraged students to stay away from this once famous institution. Even if the campus is still open to the public, no one dares to wander around... Gallery File:Eastmore 1.jpg File:Eastmore 2.jpg File:Eastmore 3.jpg File:Eastmore 4.jpg File:Eastmore 5.jpg File:Eastmore Menu.jpg Tape Recordings The following are transcripts of all the possible audio clips one can receive when picking up a tape in Eastmore College.https://youtu.be/lIpQhMOxCpw?t=858 * ''"I arrived as quickly as I could. It occurred surreally that I had to sit by myself."'' * ''"As usual, crowded places attract unwanted visitors."'' * ''"You never learn what real life is during college. These poor kids had to know it way too early."'' * ''"Is it upstairs? I can't seem to figure out the layout of this place. I may have to draw a map."'' * ''"It was a couple of months ago when students started disappearing. Little we knew back then."'' * ''"Don't stare at them, just run! The light won't affect them forever!"'' * ''"There are tight corridors alongside the main ones. The perfect spot for murder."'' * ''"Someone tripped down the stairs. She broke her leg. She's done for good."'' * ''"The team I'm in is filled with rookies. It makes me remember my early days as a Mainer."'' * ''"My eyes itch and burn. If this goes on, I may have to pop them out."'' * ''"Everyone's gone but me. They stay at a distance. They won't get me. Why?"'' * ''"They are staring at me. They know something I don't, and I cannot stand it."'' * ''"These books were black yesterday. Old, but empty. Now they're scribbled all over with strange symbols."'' * ''"It disappeared! Right before my eyes! It was here just a moment ago..."'' * ''"So many trophies. These guys were real winners, huh? But it doesn't matter where they are now..."'' * ''"What better way to learn than to be part of the hunt? Life only feels really important when you're on the verge of losing it."'' * ''"Some of the books in the library seem to be out of place. Someone was interested in ancient cults and rites."'' * ''"People want to know what happened here, why they had to relocate the students. Nobody gives answers. Nobody can."'' * ''"This place is not haunted; the whole world is. This college is just the tip of the iceburg."'' * ''"Who could have thought, right? We've been doing this for a while. (unintelligible). But they won't. They never will.'' References